Glimpses of a Glint
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Taking place after the series of Kingdom Hearts, Sora is committed to a mental hospital, but what Kairi will find out is that the story her dear friend tells is more terrifying, bizarre and creepy than what he did to get in such a depressing place for those of wounded mind. For all that choose to read this unusual of a [AU] tale: Glimpses of a Glint. Note: One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts, or Disney. Everything else is fictional.**

Glimpses Of A Glint

"How's he doing Dr. Enabur?" Kairi asks. Her feet and the head psychiatrist's move silently down a hall full of screaming and muttering mad patients. "I came to see him today again, is that ok?"

"That's fine, but he's been asking for his other friend, Riku," Dr. Enabur replies, sighing loudly, shaking his head. "He misses him a lot. Its sad to hear him ask everyday if Riku is coming and tough to break it to him that he won't be coming."

The red-haired girl turns away, feeling shame about what's going on. "Ever since Sora attempted suicide, he's been keeping his distance and sees himself as a trigger."

"Really? From what we've examined, the window, the bars for the door to the outside, and cracks in the walls are what set him off ," the head psychiatrist stops at room 35, pulling out the key and sticks it in the lock, but before turning it, stops to look at the visitor. "Have you asked Riku why he sees himself as a trigger?"

"No, he won't really talk too much after the attempt."

"I'm just curious, he might be able to help," Dr. Enabur replies. He opens the door and nudges the visitor inside, closing the door behind her. "See if you can get him to talk Kairi. Ask why he wants to see Riku so badly. If we can figure out what happened, then we might be able to help him, but we need to know everything. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want Sora to get better? Do you want him back at home? Then help me, please."

Before Kairi can reply the head psychiatrist is on the move, leaving for other duties. The visitor turns around, seeing a young man on the floor whose hair looks like mop.

"It's me again," the red-haired girl says, walking over to the still figure. His head is looking down at the white outfit he wears for this place (poor puppet). "How are you doing?"

"Riku, is he coming today?" the patient replies. Twitches from his fingers and legs are the only movements he's got. "I want to talk to Riku, he needs to know."

"Know what?"

"He needs to know…"

Kairi moves forward carefully, and sits next to her poor friend. "What happened to you Sora, why do you need to see Riku?" she inquires, moving a hand to his back. She begins to stroke it, (everything will be ok little pup). "Why do you need to see Riku, Sora?"

The young man's body stops twitching, it's still as ice. He turns his head, then in a flash, he turns and begins to strangle the visitor.

"I saw them! They want to take me to it! They won't take me to it, Riku!" the patient screams, his mind surely lost. "Believe me! Believe me, Riku!"

"I'm not Riku, can't you see that Sora," Kairi whispers, unable to scream because of the force of her friend's grip on her neck.

The mop stops, his face connects to see the reality. "K-Kairi," he mutters. Gulping, he gets off her, and begins to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"

The red-haired girl catches her voice, coughing a bit to do so, but stands up and heads to her attacker's bed. "Why did you grab me?"

"I thought you were, Riku."

"Why would you want to kill, Riku?"

Sora stops sobbing, then turns in her direction. "He got me put here because he didn't…"

"Believe you?"

The young man looks away, feeling guilt cover him like a heavy blanket. "Yeah, he wouldn't believe I met them, or saw it."

"What are you talking about? See who? What it? Are you talking about places and people we saw on our travels together?"

"No, I'm talking about things that no being could see unless they plunged themselves into the mouth of madness."

"Back up and explain."

The mop turns his head, whipping his hair back to show his face. A patch covers his eye, the place he chose for suicide. "Take a look around you, what do you see?"

"A room for a sick person…"

"A room that has no viewable window, walls that are covered by layers of packaging peanuts to hide all cracks, and a door whose bars have, if you didn't see from the outside, no way to look out of them."

"I saw, but…"

"You didn't want to believe what you saw. Your mind dismissed the thing in front of you," replies the owner of the odd room, clapping his hands together in sarcasm. "Welcome to my world Kairi. It's a blast and the fun never ends."

"Well…"

"I want to read something, there's got to be no damage to it. Can't watch television, or see a film. It's a wonderful life for me."

"Shut up!" Kairi yells, stomping her feet angrily, making the patient freeze up. "Talk!"

"About…"

"Why are you like this? Why did you attempt suicide? Now talk, or else I'm getting your doctor."

"Chill, chill, I'll talk. I don't want anymore meds."

"Then speak!"

"After all the traveling and what not, we came back to the island, right? Well, one night Riku and I met after dark to talk about if we may need to go out on a long journey again."

"Go on."

"'We need to keep our eyes on the skies, the waters, just in case the king may need us,' Riku said to me. I shook my head, thinking the whole thing would be a waste, 'If the king needs us to come back, he'll reach us one way or another.' We bickered, argued, and in the end, I went with his idea."

"Why didn't you…"

"Anyway," Sora says, cutting off his interrupter, "We decided to make our meeting at night, and did not involve you because, to be honest, we didn't think you'd enjoy the idea of being up late. I argued from the start to have you join us, but Riku said to leave you out of it because he didn't want you whining about how boring it'd be to watch nothing."

"I see…"

"For the first two nights, nothing happened. It was really dull, one of us used a telescope while the other watched the sea for bottles, and any other signs that we'd be needed again. The third night, that's when things got weird.

"I was at the telescope, and I swear, I saw this glint in the sky, no twinkle, a glint."

"At first I thought it must be one of the stars affecting my telescope, but no, I saw it again and again, and again, with each check I saw this glint. It was the weirdest thing that night, so I had Riku check it out. He saw it too, but as soon as he did, the glint stopped.

"We believed that it had been the moon's light, or maybe some odd occurrence with the group of stars that night. We went home, but the next night, that's when everything went from weird to scary.

"'Sora, it's out again,' Riku whispers to me. I stand up, leaving my other duties to the side and look into the telescope, the glint had returned. 'This can't be,' I say, taking a break to look up at the sky that's cloudy and gray. 'There's no moon, no stars, how are we seeing this?'"

"'It might still be the moon and stars…' Riku starts, but I shoot a look to him and he shuts up in a second. 'But we wouldn't be able to see it through the clouds, would we?' I say. Riku thinks, then shrugs his shoulders. 'Check the telescope's magnification.' I check it then look to him, 'It's on the smallest setting.'

"He turns away, thinking, but I can see he's not coming up with an answer. I see this small thought cross his mind, curiosity that is, as to what would happen if we would enlarge the distance to see out further into space. Without him saying it, I do it, and I see that this glint is an eye looking back at me."

"What?" Kairi whispers, moving forward a bit to make sure she heard correctly. "An eye?"

"But this eye had these black dots moving within its whites, and as I went to touch the dial to look better, Riku pushes me aside to take a peek. He freeze's then turns to me, chuckling. 'This is a trick, right?' he says, snorting a bit. 'Not funny Sora, this is pretty freaky.'

"'I didn't do anything, what you're seeing is real,' I reply as he cleans the telescope. When he looks back into it, he freeze's again, turning back to my face and I shake my head. 'It's not a trick.' 'Then what the hell are we looking at, or what's looking at us?' he screams, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. 'What's going on, Sora?'"

"'I don't know, some moon effect, or maybe something else?' I shout, freeing myself from his grip. I stare at him. 'Did you see the black dots moving on the whites?' 'Yeah, what are they?'

"'What do you think they are?' I reply, and all Riku does is stare at me. Riku whips around to take a look, but the telescope falls to the ground, we hear the lens crack, watch it fall out of the frame and onto the ground. 'We can't let anyone know about this, no one at all,' is the last thing Riku said to me before the terror started."

"Terror?"

"The next night, I'm sitting in my room, Riku and I decided to take the night off, but while I'm in my room I look out my window to see that glint. The weather is the same as last night and I didn't have a telescope. Before I know it, the glint changes into that eye with the black dots moving around its iris and they grow bigger, the black dots become clearer. They look like people."

"What did you do?"

"I Looked away and told myself I was just tired, but then I saw them. Eyes, groups of eyes with differently colored irises from the one outside, looking at me from a crack in my wall. I turned away, seeing them in tears of books, and in open parts of old toys, they're watching me from all angles.

"I run out of my room, but my parents aren't home, all that greets me are more eyes."

"I found myself trapped in their gazes, their curious looks, angry feelings, just so much emotion and different viewpoints about me. That's when I did it, took a knife and stabbed myself in one of my eyes. Riku had stopped by unexpectedly, but you knew that and he found me rambling madly, disoriented in speech.

"'I saw them! I saw them, Riku! They wanted to take me to it!' I rambled, but you also knew that, but what you didn't know was that I also said this. 'They want to take me to the eye! My eye! That eye in the sky was mine! You recognized it, right? They want to take me to it!'"

The red-haired girl stands up moving towards the door. Fear, anxiety, and caution have her in their grips realizing how mad this patient really is. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going."

The mop stands up, quickly taking Kairi by the shoulders and turns her to face him. He pulls back the patch, revealing small black dots moving within the white of his eye.

"Don't scream, you can see them? The people that live in this eye, everyone can, even Riku. He saw them while waiting for help to come to the island. Everyone has dismissed them, I know they see them, I know you see them. I know the people that live in my blind eye are watching me, from cracks, tears, any outside view, I don't understand it. Admit it, they are real."

"They're cataracts, or something of the sort Sora, you're scaring me. Now let me go, or I will scream," the visitor whimpers. She watches as her friend let's go and takes a seat on the bed. "You need help with your eyes, and everything else."

"There are people living in this eye, but as to why I saw my own looking back at me that night, I can't think of an explanation," replies the owner of the oddly looking room. He lays the patch back on, then looks at the red haired girl. "Kairi, I'm not mad, you're not mad, no one is. What all of you have seen in my eye, its real. If anyone asks, say what you're thinking, 'mindless babble,' but you must believe me."

_Click_, someone is opening the door to Sora's room. It swings open to reveal Dr. Enabur on the other side, a kind smile crosses his face.

"Kairi, visiting hours are over with," the head psychiatrist says, but his speech switches gears when he sees red marks around the visitor's neck. "Sora! What did you do?"

"It's not his fault," the red-hared girl replies. She looks at the owner of the room who moves to his bed, grabs its sheet and wraps it around him hoping things will be ok. "We were playing around a bit, and I got the sheet caught around my neck."

"Why didn't you have Sora call for help? We would've come down right away," Dr. Enabur says. He leans in close to Kairi's ear. "You can tell me the truth, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, but I do have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I got a story out of him."

"And?"

"Mindless babble I'm afraid."

The head psychiatrist stands up straight, closes his eyes, touching the bridge of his nose then finally sighs. "You too, huh? I guess I'm going to have to keep working till he finally feels like saying what really drove him to do what he did."

The head psychiatrist rubs his eyes, but when he opens them, both the patient and visitor see black dots moving within the white parts of them. Dr. Enabur sees the two staring at him. He clears his throat apologetically.

"I'm sorry, my eyes have been hurting lately," says the head psychiatrist, who reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small bottle of eye drops then adds a couple into them. "My eye doctor gave me these to help ease the pain, but they don't see to do the trick."

"You're probably upsetting them," Sora mutters. He looks up to see Dr. Enabur scowl at him. The room owner shrinks and throws his sheet over himself (he's going to shut up now).

The red-haired girl turns to her mad friend. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I want to see Riku, will he be coming?"

"I don't think so, take care Sora."

The door closes shut. The owner of the room pulls off his sheet, looks around, stands up, and walks over to the packaging peanut wall. He stops, he forgot something. Walking over to the door, he leans against the entrance and listens. No one is outside except screaming, muttering lunatics. The patient heads back to the wall of packaging peanuts. He sits down, pulling some of the styrofoam material from below the wall. An eye looks up at him from within a small gap.

"They won't believe me," Sora says to the eye, sniffing in sadness and looks back at the door to his room. "But I saw Dr. Enabur's own people in the whites of his eyes. They'll be calling to take him, but to where? I don't know," he whispers, still sniffing about the decision he's made and looks back at the eye. "I'm ready. Take me so I may meet the people that live inside it."

Outside an orderly walks the halls, telling the mad that cry out to shush. The owner of room 35 screams so loud that he makes his ward go nuts. The attendant rushes down the hall to help. The orderly searches for the key while the patient continues to cry out. The match for the door is found. Open sesame, but what the arrival sees makes him stop and stare. The owner's hand is sticking out of the spot where the eye would be. Sora's last bit disappears into the gap.


End file.
